


Черт возьми, Милт, где тебя носит

by JustyAly



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: AU по отношению к 1х10, Gen, M/M, нанесение персонажу телесных повреждений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Допустим, что похищение Расса прошло совершенно иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черт возьми, Милт, где тебя носит

Ему снится сон. Расс снова ругается, бурчит, что он сам себя спас, а Милт лишь через смех спорит, что дверь-то все равно была заперта.  
Его будит Гузиевич и заставляет хотя бы выпить воды. Тарелка с сэндвичами остается нетронутой.  
Они ищут Расса уже вторые сутки. Похитители не выходят на связь, они будто вообще в воду канули. Все зацепки ведут в никуда, сколько бы Милт над ними не сидел.  
«Перестань винить себя», — просит Гузиевич на второй день поисков, но Милту плевать. Он и правда виноват. Позвал Расса на дело ФБР, подумал, что тому будет интересно. А после не уследил, когда того запихнули в машину и увезли с заправки, где они пытались разведать обстановку и найти свидетелей.  
И ведь Расс нашел что-то, Милт уверен, что нашел, иначе просто так его никто бы не забрал. Хотя если он видел их лица... Но похищать копа? Припугнули бы, сбежали, но не забрали. Кажется, что он перерыл эту заправку от и до. Возвращался туда ночью после криминалистов, опросил всех, кого смог найти. И ничего. Пусто.  
Расс был у них уже второй день. Милт старался изо всех сил уйти в работу и не думать, просто не думать, что он может быть покалечен, а то и того хуже — мертв.  
Он морщится и отодвигает тарелку с едой как можно дальше. Они не профессиональные похитители. Они ограбили богатый дом, что-то пошло не так, и погиб охранник, собственно, поэтому вызвали ФБР, из-за связей хозяина. У них заглохла машина, они украли новую — хозяйскую. Удалось отследить ее до трассы, пока они не вырубили эту возможность. Что же, что.  
Через некоторое время к нему заглядывает Холли. Они нашли свидетеля, видевшего машину. Есть новая зона для поиска.  
Пиджак остается смятым на стуле.  
\---  
Такое чувство, что он сейчас развалится на части. Кажется, у него сломано ребро, может больше, а вообще он не мастер диагностики. Левая рука болит так, будто тоже сломана, но он надеется на трещину. Ну и синяки по груди и животу не добавляют счастья в жизни. Эти придурки додумались сбить его машиной.  
Они с Милтом приехали на эту заправку после того, как идиотские компьютеры ФБР обнаружили дорогу, по которой уехали грабители, и рассчитали количество бензина. Обзвонили все заправки и отправились по самым вероятным. А эти идиоты... ну честное слово, кто вообще возвращается обратно? Расс слышал, как они ругались в машине, что надо было ехать дальше, но ведь на «дальше» у них могло не хватить бензина. Так что да, эти идиоты сбили его, когда он узнал машину. Могли же просто уехать, господи, но нет же, запаниковали. Видел он их лица, видишь ли.  
И теперь он лежит в каком-то подвале, весь переломанный, а у них закончилось уже обезболивающее.  
Придурки.  
Интересно, сколько раз нужно назвать их так, чтобы стало легче.  
Он старается лечь как-нибудь так, чтобы болело меньше, и замирает на этом старом подобии матраса.  
Интересно, его хоть ищут? Хотя нет, глупый вопрос. Чтобы Милт не бросил все силы на поиски детектива? Тут ад должен заледенеть. Выпендрежник. Уже точно развернул спасательную операцию, привлек вертолеты, а то и космос.  
Расс усмехается и морщится от боли.  
Он бросил попытки найти что-нибудь в зоне досягаемости, чтобы освободится еще в первый день. Пошевелиться получалось с трудом. Его выводили наверх в дом, едва ли не выносили на руках, пару раз. Покормить, промыть раны. Свалили все на мелкого паренька с вихрастой головой. Все что он узнал из этих пыток-подъемов — выезжать опасно. Их ищут, а значит надо залечь на дно.  
Так что да, Милт ищет. Наверняка довел уже всех оперативников до нервного срыва. Расс улыбается. В первый день он сказал себе, что не сможет жить с мыслью, что этот человек спас ему жизнь. Сейчас же он едва ли не молится, чтобы Милт явился во всей своей красе.Он не знает, сколько еще протянет. Вся надежда на самого упертого, самого заносчивого и эгоистичного ублюдка. Которому не безразлично. Всегда.  
Черт возьми, Милт, где тебя носит.  
\---  
Девочки на цветных велосипедах показали, в какой район поехала эта машина. Домов не так много, жилых — еще меньше, но обшарить их все, не привлекая внимания — та еще задачка.  
Машину нашли в нескольких километрах, сожженной. Так что Милт и сам не знает, на что им ориентироваться.  
Они идут группами по четыре человека. Это пятый дом, который проверяет группа Милта. И этот дом — другой. Такое чувство, что его вычистили — небрежно и недавно. Перед домом пустые парковочные места для велосипедов, а чайник еще теплый. Возможно, они ушли, когда только ФБР въехало в городок. И Милт молится, чтобы они не забрали Расса.  
Дверь в подвал прикрыта не до конца. И Милт больше не думает. Бежит по ступенькам, выискивая в слабом свете лампы хоть что-нибудь. Расс лежит на ободранном матрасе, осторожно прижимая к груди руку. Милт рассеянно выдыхает его имя и падает на колени рядом, проверяя пульс, зовет его громче. Расс неохотно откликается, приходит в себя, шепчет что-то.  
_Милт._  
И тот неловко тянет его ближе, Расс вцепляется мертвой хваткой в его рубашку, кажется, здоровой рукой, и сам утыкается лбом ему в шею, и лишь тихо стонет, когда Милт случайно задевает за больное.  
Опергруппа спускается за ними, и Расс дергается, вырывается, падая обратно. Милт лишь поддерживает его за шею и кричит, чтобы вызвали скорую и убрались к черту из подвала. Как ни странно, слушаются моментально.  
Расс тяжело дышит, стиснув зубы, пережидая волну боли, и Милт берет его за руку, сжимает, привлекая внимание. Тот нехотя смотрит в ответ.  
Милт не знает, что сказать.  
— Твои технологии дольше меня искать не могли? — тянет Расс, заставляя Милта беспомощно рассмеяться и свалиться рядом на пол.  
— Подождешь еще немного скорую? — тихо спрашивает Милт, все еще держа его за руку.  
— А разве у меня есть выбор? — сдавленно отвечает тот.  
— У тебя всегда есть выбор, Расс, — и оба знают, что Милт вообще не об этом.  
Когда Расса собираются увозить, Гузиевич с улыбкой отдает Милту забытый в подвале пистолет.  
Тот улыбается в ответ, даже не удивляясь своей забывчивости в такой момент.  
Он садится в машину скорой следом за врачами.


End file.
